


The story repeats itself

by Mariposa0710



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Rapunzels Tochter, Updates dauern aber sie kommen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa0710/pseuds/Mariposa0710
Summary: Mein Name ist Lajana Fitzherbert und ja ihr dürft ruhig lachen. Ich bin die Tochter von Rapunzel und Eugene Fitzherbert. Die Liebesgeschichte meiner Eltern war nicht wie die meiner Freunde und Mitschüler. Sie war einzigartig, wie jede Geschichte, doch sie hat das Leben meines Vaters, seine Moral verändert. Sie zeigte, dass Menschen sich verändern können. Schon als ich ein kleines Kind war erzählte mir mein Vater die Geschichte wie ein Dieb und eine Prinzessin gemeinsam ihr Happy End fanden und ich wollte auch eine Geschichte wie die ihre. Jedoch hab ich damals nicht ahnen können, wie ähnlich sie sich sein werden. [Auszug aus dem Prolog, auch auf Fanfiktion.de gepostet]
Relationships: Carlos de Vil/OC - Relationship





	1. Prolog

Mein Name ist Lajana Fitzherbert und ja ihr dürft ruhig lachen. Ich bin die Tochter von Rapunzel und Eugene Fitzherbert. Die Liebesgeschichte meiner Eltern war nicht wie die meiner Freunde und Mitschüler. Sie war einzigartig, wie jede Geschichte, doch sie hat das Leben meines Vaters, seine Moral verändert. Sie zeigte, dass Menschen sich verändern können. Schon als ich ein kleines Kind war erzählte mir mein Vater die Geschichte wie ein Dieb und eine Prinzessin gemeinsam ihr Happy End fanden und ich wollte auch eine Geschichte wie die ihre. Jedoch hab ich damals nicht ahnen können, wie ähnlich sie sich sein werden.

Es begann alles damit, dass Ben sich mit mir treffen wollte. Er wollte mit mir etwas wichtiges besprechen. Damals geriet ich ins grübeln. Es geschah selten, dass Ben so ernst war. Ihr müsst wissen Ben und ich lernten uns kennen als wir beide zehn Jahre alt waren und wir haben schon vieles zusammen durchgemacht und ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Nach dem Unterricht sind wir in den Botanischen Garten gegangen, meinen Lieblingsort in Auradon. Zunächst haben wir uns über allerlei Kleinigkeiten unterhalten. Wie es uns und unseren Familien geht über unsere schulischen Leistungen und allerlei Dinge.

Irgendwann setzte Ben sich auf eine Bank und sagte, dass ich mich hinsetzen sollte, was ich dann auch tat. Es war ruhig und ich sah mir die unzähligen Lavendel um uns herum an und entdeckte sogar einige Schmetterlinge. Egal wie oft ich hier schon war, es raubte mir immer wieder den Atem.

„Ich hab mich für meine erste Proklamation als König entschieden", fing Ben an. 

„Das ist ja großartig! Also was hast du dir überlegt?", fragte ich neugierig. 

Ben wirkte weiterhin angespannt. „Ich hab mich dazu entschieden den Kindern der Insel der Verlorenen die Chance zu geben hier in Auradon zu leben", erklärte er. 

Das ich überrascht war, war nicht untertrieben, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte redete er weiter: „Jedes mal, wenn ich mir die Insel ansehe hab ich das Gefühl, dass sie im Stich gelassen werden. Also was sagst du Lajana?"

Zunächst blieb ich still und musste diese Information verarbeiten, dann begann ich zu reden: „Also ich bin jetzt ganz ehrlich mit dir Ben. Das ganze wird alles andere als einfach. Nicht jeder wird deine Entscheidung akzeptieren und gut heißen können", ich machte eine kurze Pause: „Nichtsdestotrotz denke ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Die Kinder sind schließlich unschuldig und hiermit melde ich mich als erste freiwillige für das Willkommenkomitee."

Wir lachten beide und Ben wirkte erleichtert. „Dachtest du etwa ich hätte was dagegen? Falls du es vergessen hast war mein Vater in seiner Vergangenheit ein Dieb also bitte!", lachte ich gespielt beleidigt. 

„Nein!", er schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Aber ich war trotzdem noch etwas nervös."

Nachdem unser Lachen verstummt war umgab uns eine angenehme Stille. 

„Hast du deinen Eltern schon davon erzählt?", unterbrach ich diese.

„Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht wie ich das machen soll", gab er zu.

„Sag ihnen einfach das, was du mir erzählt hast und dann wird das schon", versprach ich ihm. 

Mir fiel auf, dass ich ihn noch gar nicht gefragt habe welche Kinder kommen sollen also tat ich das.

„Erst einmal die vier, die unsere Hilfe am meisten benötigen. Carlos, der Sohn von Cruella der Vil, Jay der Sohn von Jafar, Evie die Tochter der bösen Königin und Mal die Tochter von Maleficent", zählte der zukünftige König auf. 

Ich nickte nur. Insbesondere die Tochter von Malficent bereitet mir sorgen, doch ich sagte nichts.

Einige Tage später kam Ben aufgeregt zu mir. Er erzählte mir wie das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern gelaufen ist. So wie ich es erwartet habe waren sie erst nicht besonders begeistert, aber letzten Endes haben sie die Entscheidung ihres Sohnes akzeptiert. 

Ich gratulierte und umarmte ihn, was im stehen wahrscheinlich ziemlich bescheuert ausgesehen hätte. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich nur 1,62m groß bin. Da war ich froh, dass wir in diesem Moment saßen.

Wir besprachen alles was den morgigen Tag angeht. Zunächst würde ich zusammen mit Ben, Audrey und der guten Fee die VKs bei der Ankunft begrüßen. Danach wäre ich noch bei der Tour dabei und anschließend würde ich Mal und Evie ihr Zimmer zeigen. Außerdem bat Ben mich noch Doug zu fragen. ob er bei den Stundenplänen hilft und den Jungs ihre Zimmer zeigt, da Ben selber noch viel organisieren musste.

Nachdem ich Doug gefunden habe und alles mit ihm abgeklärt habe, ging ich in mein Zimmer. Um genau zu sein ist es das Zimmer von Lonnie, der Tochter von Mulan, und meines. Sie saß bereits auf ihrem Bett.

„Ist es war was sie sich erzählen? Kommen die Kinder von der Insel der Verlorenen wirklich nach Auradon?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen. 

Lonnie wusste wie nah Ben und ich uns waren, weswegen sie auch vermutete, dass ich es weiß, falls es wahr sein sollte und dies war so. 

„Ja es stimmt es kommen einige Kinder der Insel der Verlorenen nach Auradon“, bestätigte ich dies. 

„Weißt du denn wer kommt?“, fragte sie mich aus.

„Jeder sagt etwas anderes. Einige reden von den Söhnen von Gaston und Captain Hook. Andere behaupten aber das Ursulas Tochter kommt.“ 

„Also ich kann dir sagen, dass es keiner von ihnen ist“, begann ich: „Es kommen vier Kinder. Es kommt der Sohn von Cruella de Vil und der Sohn von Jafar. Außerdem kommt die Tochter der bösen Königin und die Tochter von Maleficent.“ 

Nachdem ich letztere genannt hab entwich jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, beruhigte ich sie: „Es ist nur ihre Tochter.“ 

„Ja du hast recht“, Lonnie gähnte: „Ich leg mich mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht.“ 

„Gute Nacht.“

Ich nahm mir meine Schlafsachen, machte mich fertig und ging ebenfalls ins Bett. Ich fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Aus diesem wurde ich am nächsten morgen durch meinen Wecker geweckt. Wie so häufig brauchte ich mehrere Versuche um diesen auszuschalten. Im Halbschlaf stand ich auf und wollte zum Kleiderschrank gehen als ich die Balance verlor und beinah stolperte. Bevor ich aber die Chance hatte hinzufallen fand ich meine Balance wieder und stand fest auf beiden Füßen. Zumindest war ich jetzt hellwach. 

Nun ging ich ohne zu stolpern auf meinen Kleiderschrank zu und öffnete diesen. Kurz überlegte ich, was ich anziehen soll und hab mich letzten Endes für ein fliederfarbenes, locker sitzendes Wickelkleid, welches an den Ärmeln und Saum dezent gerüscht war, entschieden. Dazu nahm ich weiße Wedges und eine goldene Kette mit dem Wappen von Corona, welche mir meine Mutter vor einigen Jahren geschenkt hat.

Mit meinen Klamotten im Gepäck ging ich ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Meine langen braunen Haare bearbeitete ich mit meinem Lockenstab, sodass sie in sanften Locken über meine Schultern fielen. 

Als ich das Bad verließ saß Lonnie bereits aufrecht auf ihrem Bett. Ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare waren das reinste durcheinander und sie sah aus als wenn sie in jedem Moment wieder ins Land der Träume zurückkehren würde.

„Morgen Lonnie“, begrüßte ich sie. Sie grummelte etwas, was wahrscheinlich „Guten Morgen“ heißen sollte, vor sich hin. „Hör zu ich muss heute etwas früher los, um mich mit Ben und der guten Fee zu treffen. Wir sehen uns dann später,“ ich winkte ihr noch zu und verließ dann unser Zimmer. 

Auf dem Weg begegnete ich Doug und begrüßte ihn. Ich kannte Doug noch nicht so lange, aber, aber wir verstanden uns trotzdem ganz gut.

„Also was denkst du, wie sie sein werden?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir nicht sicher“, gab er zu: „Hast du eine Vorstellung?“

„Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Ich lasse mich jetzt einfach überraschen.“ 

Als wir das Schulgebäude verließen sahen wir schon die gute Fee und auch Ben und Audrey. Letztere hat sich wie sonst auch an Bens Arm geklammert. Man merkt, dass Ben das unangenehm war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er das nie zugeben.

Aber ich gebe zu, dass Audrey trotz ihrer Arroganz in der letzten Zeit doch eigentlich ein guter Mensch war. Als Kinder waren wir gut miteinander befreundet, aber je mehr sie sich veränderte, desto mehr haben wir uns auseinandergelebt. Manchmal vermisse ich die alte Audrey, doch ändern kann man dies nicht mehr. 

Wir begrüßten die drei, genauso wie sie uns begrüßten. Die gute Fee überreichte Doug die Stundenpläne und erklärte ihm diese. Anschließen gab sie ihm die Schlüssel von Jays und Carlos Zimmer. Danach sah sie mich an und drückte mir die Schlüssel des Mädchenzimmers in die Hand: „Mal und Evie werden in Zimmer 107 sein.“

„Vielen Dank gute Fee.“ 

Auf einmal hörten wir die Geräusche der Limousine. Doug, der sich mittlerweile zum Schulorchester gesellt hat, spielte mit diesen und wir begannen zu jubeln und unsere Gäste der Insel der Verlorenen zu begrüßen. Langsam hielt die Limousine an und die Tür öffnete sich. In diesem Moment hörte das Orchester auf zu spielen.


	2. Tour durch Auradon

Als die Musik des Schulorchesters verstummte hörte ich die Stimmen zweier Jungs, die sich scheinbar um etwas stritten. 

„Hör auf Mann! Du hast dir schon alles andere gekrallt warum willst du dieses keine Ahnung was es ist?“ 

„Na weil du es willst.“ 

Nichtsdestotrotz ging die gute Fee mit offenen Armen auf sie zu und wir folgten ihr. 

Als das Schulorchester uns den Weg frei machte fiel mein Blick erst auf die beiden Jungs am Boden, die sich um einen Stofffetzen stritten. 

„Fängt schon super an“, schoß es mir durch den Kopf. 

„Genau“, ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut entwich dem weißhaarigen. 

„Gib her“, entgegnete ihm der andere Junge.

„Hey wir haben Publikum“, mischte sich eine weibliche Stimme ein. Die Stimme gehörte zu einem lilahaarigen Mädchen, welches ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hat. 

Neben ihr stand ein anderes Mädchen, welches diesselbe Pose wie die lilahaarige eingenommen hat. Ihr Haar war aber in Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen in lila lang und blau. 

Erst nach ihren Worten schienen die Jungs uns zu bemerken und standen auf.

„Wir wollten nur etwas aufräumen“, versuchte sich der braunhaarige rauszureden. 

„Natürlich“, entgegnete ich ihm etwas zu laut in einem sehr sarkastischen Ton.

Daraufhin richteten sich ihre Augen auf mich.

„Wiedersehen macht Freude“, begann die gute Fee nun: „Ich freue mich auch, wenn ihr das wieder rein tut.“ 

Die beiden schmissen alles in die Limousine und der größere von den beiden kam auf mich zu: „Hallo Schnuckelchen. Ich heiße übrigens Jay.“ 

„Mit der Nummer kommst du hier nicht weit“, entgegnete ich kalt. 

Wenn ich eines hasse, dann sind es möchtegern Machos wie Chad und das fiel mir doch schon in die Kategorie, auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass er nicht schlecht aussah. 

Seine drei Freunde begannen nach seinem gescheiterten Flirt leise über ihn zu lachen und er zog sich zurück. 

„Wilkommen auf der Auradon Prep. Ich bin die gute Fee, eure Rektorin“, wechselte diese das Thema. 

„Die gute Fee meinen Sie? Wie in bibbidie, bobbidie, boo?“, hakte die lilahaarige nach. 

„Bibbidie, bobbidie erraten“, bestätigte die gute Fee. 

„Ja ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, was Cinderella gedacht hat, als Sie einfach aufgetaucht sind. Aus dem nichts quasi mit dem funkelnden Zauberstab, dem gütigen Lächel“, die gut Fee lächelte nach dieser Aussage: „vorallem dem funkelndem Zauberstab.“ 

„Das ist doch schon eine Ewigkeit her und wie ich immer stehts sage: Wer in der Vergangenheit schwilgt verpasst die Zukunft“, erklärte die gute Fee: „Ben, Audrey und Lajana werden euch jetzt alles zeigen und wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht. Bevor sie aber verschwand fügte sie noch hinzu: „Die Türen der Weisheit sind niemals geschlossen. Doch die Bibliothek hat nur von acht bis elf geöffnet und ich bin pingelig, was die Bettruhe angeht.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die gute Fee und wir waren mit unseren Neuankömmligen alleine. 

„Schön, dass wir uns endlich mal kennen lernen. Ich bin Ben.“

„Prinz Benjamin und demnächst König“, fügte Audrey hinzu.

„Ich glaube das hätten sie sich denken können“, erwiderte ich.

Das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren ging auf Ben zu: „Und was für ein Prinz. Meine Mutter ist eine Königin, das macht mich zu einer Prinzessin.“

„Der Titel der bösen Königin wird hier nicht anerkannt“, sagte Audrey. Man müsste sie nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie dabei lächelt: „Und deiner auch nicht.“

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus Evies Gesicht. Sie wirkte erschüttert, als wenn ihr der Boden unter ihren Füßen weggenommen wurde.

„Audrey!“, ich war schockiert: „Hättest du das nicht anders sagen können?“ 

„Es hätte sowieso nichts geändert.“

Ich blieb kurz still und blickte zu Evie. „Es tut mir leid“, wisperte ich kaum hörbar.

Die Worte schienen dennoch bei ihr anzukommen, denn sie nickte und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist Audrey“, erklärte Ben, weil er nicht zu wissen schien, was er zu der Situation sagen sollte.

„Prinzessin Audrey, seine Freundin“, ergänzte sie: „Richtig Bennie Maus?“

Die ganze Nummer, die sie derzeit abzieht wirkt einfach zu gekünstelt. Ich zweifel nicht völlig an ihren Gefühlen für Ben, aber manchmal frag ich mich, ob ihre Liebe zu Ben und ihr Verhalten gegenüber anderen anders wäre, wenn sie beide bürgerlichen Ursprungs wären. 

„Und ich bin Lajana“

„Prinzessin Lajana.“

„Jaja. Ich bin die Tochter von Rapunzel und Eugene Fizherbert.“

„Warte ist dein Name also Lajana Fizherbert?“, brachte der brünette unter einem Lachen hervor.

Nicht schon wieder. 

„Ich gebe euch jetzt dreißig Sekunden, um darüber zu lachen und danach haben wir das Thema abgehakt, einverstanden?“, bot ich ihnen an.

Das Gelächter ließ nicht auf sie warten und drei der vier begannen daraufhin etwas darüber zu lachen. Lediglich die Tochter der bösen Königin blieb still, sichtlich traurig über die Situation von vorhin. Sie tat mir leid. 

Nachdem das Gelächter verstummt war begann Bens Rede, die Ben vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer geübt hat. Falls ihr denkt, dass ich ihn ausspioniert habe, dann muss ich euch enttäuschen.

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn etwas fragen und die Tür stand etwas offen. Das ganze war sehr unterhaltsam und findet sich möglicherweise auf meinem Handy wieder. Noch weiß Ben dies nicht.

„Wie gesagt finde ich es echt toll euch kennen zu lernen“, er ging auf den braunhaarigen zu, welcher ihm leicht in die Brust schlug. 

Als er zum nächsten ging lief ich auf den Möchtegern Macho zu, da Audrey anscheinend nicht vorhatte sie zu begrüßen. Ich schüttelte ihm die Hand während Ben seine Rede fortführte.

„Dies ist ein bedeutsamer Tag, der wie ich hoffe den Weg in die Geschichtsbücher findet. Ist das Schokolade?“

Ich ging weiter zu dem weißhaarigen und schüttelte auch ihm die Hand.

Tatsächlich schien es Schokolade zu sein, die überall auf seinem Gesicht verteilt war. Er erinnerte mich ein bisschen an einen Kindheitsfreund, als er früher immer den Schokoladenkuchen an meinem Geburtstag gegessen hat. Es war schon irgendwo niedlich. 

Da ich an diesem Tag eines der Kleider trug, welches tatsächlich Taschen hatte holte ich aus dieser ein dunkelviolettes Taschentuch mit dem Wappen von Corona heraus. Es war ein ähnliches wie das, was mein Vater damals meiner Mutter geschenkt hat, als sie zum ersten Mal in Corona war. 

„Hier nimm das und mach damit die Schokolade weg“, sagte ich ihm, als ich ihm das Taschentuch überreicht hatte. 

Als ich weiter gehen wollte bemerkte ich, dass Ben immer noch Mals Hand hielt und sie wortlos ansah. War das gerade das woran ich dachte, dass es ist? Doch bevor ich weiter drüber nachdachte ging er zur Tochter der bösen Königin, wodurch ich die Chance hatte diese auch zu begrüßen.

„Als der Anfang zwischen der Versöhnung zwischen unseren Völkern“, mit diesem Satz beendete Ben seine schreckliche Rede.

Als ich bei der letzten ankam umarmte ich sie ganz vorsichtig. Sie schien ziemlich überrascht sein und versteifte sich also ließ ich sie los. Schließlich mochte nicht jeder Umarmungen. 

„Mach dir nichts draus, du brauchst keinen Adelstitel, um etwas besonderes zu sein.“

Es schlich sich ein kleines unscheinbares Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. 

„Oder der Tag an dem du den vier neuen erzählst wo sie sich die Näschen pudern können“, entgegnete die lilahaarige, deren Hand er zuvor so lange gehalten hat. 

„Hab ich es übertrieben?“, wollte Ben wissen.

„Bisschen mehr als nur ein bisschen.“

„Naja ist immer noch besser als das, was du gestern Nachmittag vorm Spiegel geübt hast“, bei meinen Worten drehte er sich zu mir. 

„Du hast das gesehen?“, fragte er geschockt.

„Ja“ gab ich zu: „Eigentlich wollte ich dich noch was wegen heute frage, dann sah ich, dass die Tür offen steht und wie du mit deinem Spiegelbild redest.“

Alle außer Audrey begannen daraufhin zu lachen.

„Tja so viel zu meinem ersten Eindruck“, die Worte sollten wahrscheinlich an alle gerichtet sein, doch es wirkte auf mich so, als wenn er nur mit der Tochter von Maleficent reden würde. Die beiden lachten kurz und sahen sich an. Die Atmosphäre zwischen Malefiecents Tochter und dem zukuünftigen König ist eine andere als ich jemals bei ihm und Audrey wahrgenommen habe.

Diesen Eindruck schien nicht nur ich zu haben, denn Audrey mischte sich ein: „Hey du bist Maleficents Tochter, oder“, sie ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten und redete weiter: „Ja also ich bin dir null böse, dass deine Mutter versucht hat meine Eltern umzubringen.“

Audrey Lächeln wurde unechter und sie zerstörte die ganze Atmosphäre zwischen Ben und Mal „Achso meine Mom ist Aurora. Do-“, wollt sie noch hinzufügen.

Doch sie wurde von Mal unterbrochen: „Dornröschen, ja sagt mir was der Name. Weißt du ich bin null böse, auf deine Großeltern, dass sie praktisch alle auf der Welt, bis auf meine Mutter, zu ihrer Taufe eingeladen haben."

„Schnee von gestern.“

„Total.“

Der Austausch endete mit dem unechtesten Lachen, welches ich jemals gehört habe. Das wird Arbeit.

Nun klatschte Ben jedoch in die Hände und wechselte das Thema, um die unangenehme Atmosphäre zu überspielen: „Ok, führen wir euch mal rum.“

Ein kläglicher Versuch die Stimmung zu lockern, wenn ich ehrlich bin. 

„Die Auradon Prep wurde vor dreihundert Jahren erbaut und von meinem Vater, anlässlich seiner Krönung, zur Highschool umgewandelt“, begann Ben seine Führung. 

Mehr hab ich auch nicht mehr mitbekommen, da ich die Schule schon seit Jahren besuche und deshalb auch weiß, was das alles ist. Wir gingen an der Statur von König Adam vorbei, welche sich in ein Biest verwandeln konnte. Diese Eigenschaft wollte Ben vorführen, weswegen er zwei Mal in die Hände klatschte. 

Als sich die Statur verwandelte ertönte hinter mir ein Schrei. Daraufhin drehte ich mich um und sah Carlos, welcher sich verängstigt an Jay klammerte und in seinen Armen lag. Währenddessen sah Jay sehr genervt aus, aber es schien ihn auch nicht sonderlich zu wundern.

Passierte so etwas öfter und war er dann auch daran gewöhnt? 

Ich versuchte Carlos etwas zu beruhigen und klärte ihn über die Statue auf: „Carlos es ist alles in Ordnung. Bens Vater wollte, dass sich die Statue in ein Biest verwandelt, um uns daran zu erinnern, dass nichts unmöglich ist. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“

„Haart der Typ stark?“, hörte ich es von Mal kommen.

„Mom lässt ihn nicht auf die Couch“, erwiderte Ben in einem ernsten Tonfall.

Daraufhin ging die Truppe weiter und Jay ließ Carlos auf den Boden. Ich beobachtete Carlos bei dem Versuch die Statue zurückzuverwandeln. 

„Versuch es mal ein bisschen langsamer“, riet ich ihm. 

Als er dies umsetzte verwandelte die Statue sich tatsächlich ich einen Menschen zurück.

„Und nun Herr De Vil müssen wir weiter gehen, sonst verlieren wir den Rest der Gruppe“, während ich das sagte verbeugte ich mich scherzhaft und deutete in die Richtung, in die Ben gegangen war. 

Wir lachten beide kurz wobei Carlos noch etwas nervös wirkte, aber mir machte das nichts aus. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich noch an die neue Situation gewöhnen. 

Kurzerhand packte ich ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter mich her. Das tat ich aber nicht auf eine brutale Art und Weise, sondern sanft, aber dennoch bestimmend. 

Ich führte ihn also zum Haupteingang, wo auch schon die anderen waren. Dort angekommen ließ ich seinen Arm los und gesellte mich wieder zu Ben und Audrey.

„Tja habt ihr eigentlich viel Zauberkram in Auradon?“, erkundigte Mal sich: „Ich meine Zauberstäbe und so?“

Sie schien sich viel für Zauberei zu interessieren. Lag es daran, dass ihre Mutter eine dunkle Fee ist? 

„Ja so etwas gibts natürlich, aber es kommt kaum noch zum Einsatz“, beantwortete Ben ihre Frage: „Die meisten von uns heute sind ganz gewöhnliche sterbliche.“

„Und zufällig meistens Königskinder“, entgegnete Mal trocken

„Richtig“, meldete Audrey sich nun auch zu Wort. 

Sie nahm Bens Arm und legte ihn ihn um ihre Schulter, während ihr lächeln nur breiter wurde: „Unser Königsgeschlecht reicht viele Jahrhunderte zurück.“ 

Ben erwiderte ihr lächeln nur halbherzig. In diesem Moment entdeckte er Doug und rief ihn zu uns. Er ging mit einem Klemmbrett die Treppe runter und stellte sich zwischen Ben und mich. 

„Das ist Doug“, stellte Ben ihn vor: „Er und Lajana werden euch mit euren Stundenplänen helfen und euch eure Unterkünfte zeigen. Bis nachher dann, ok? Falls ihr irgendwas braucht könnt ihr jederzeit…"

„Doug oder Lajana fragen“, unterbrach Audrey ihn und ging dann zusammen mit Ben.

„Hallo ich bin Seppels Sohn“, begann er sich vorzustellen: „Der aus Seppel, Chef, Pimpel, Happy, Brumbär, Schlafmütz…“ Auf einmal geriet Doug ins stocken: „Hey ho…“ 

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Normalerweise war Doug nicht so. Klar vergaß er mal den Namen eines Zwerges, aber dann sagte er doch nicht Hey Ho und dann doch auch nicht so nervös Unauffällig folgte ich seinem Blick und er landete auf-

„Evie, Tochter der bösen Königin“, sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und kam einige Schritte auf uns zu. Jetzt verstehe ich, was los war. Er steht auf sie! Ich konnte ihn aber auch nachvollziehen. Evie wusste, wie sie sich zu präsentieren hatte.

Doug schluckte nervös und er begann zu reden: „Ok, was eure Fächer angeht, da stehen gewisse Pflichtkurse fest. Geschichte der Waldarbeit und Piraten, sicher surfen im Internet…“ 

Es blieb kurz still also beendete ich seinen Satz: „und Benehmen und Anstand für Anfänger.“

Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte von Mal. Es war aber keines der Sorte, wenn jemand einen guten Witz erzählte sondern eher ein fassungsloses Lachen.

„Lass mich raten, ein neuer Kurs?“, fragte Mal sarkastisch

„Zumindest für die Auradon Prep“, erklärte ich ihnen: „Mein Vater und Aladdin mussten aus formalen Gründen auch dieses Fach mal belegen. Ich verstehe zwar nicht wieso, wenn sie sowieso schon lange hier waren und in der Zeit nichts angestellt haben, aber König Adam wollte es so.“ 

Ich konnte nicht verstecken, wie wenig ich diese Anordnung mochte. Zwar mochte ich Ben, doch mit König Adam komme ich überhaupt nicht klar, weswegen ich auf froh war, wenn Ben endlich König werden würde. 

Die vier sahen mich verwundert und etwas geschockt an. Ich glaube sie haben nicht erwartet, dass eine Prinzessin den König kritisieren würde...


	3. Fortschritte

„Wie auch immer“, begann ich: „Ihr wollt sicher langsam eure Zimmer sehen.“ 

Zwar bekam ich keine Antwort von ihnen, aber ich nahm die Stille einfach als eine Bestätigung an. 

„Mal, Evie ich zeig euch eure Zimmer und Doug zeigt es den Jungs“, erklärte ich. 

Währenddessen zählte Doug mehr für sich alle Namen der Zwerge auf, um herauszufinden, welchen er vergessen hat. Als es ihm nicht einzufallen schien half ich ihm auf die Sprünge: „Hatschi.“ 

Im selben Moment ertönte eine weitere Stimme, die das auch sagte. Die Stimme gehörte zu Carlos. Wir sahen uns kurz erstaunt an, aber ich lächelte in kurz an und ging dann zu Mal und Evie: „Na dann sorgen wir einmal dafür, dass ihr eure Zimmer findet.“

Ich ging einen Schritt voraus, um ihnen die Richtung zu zeigen. Ihre Zimmer waren gar nicht weit von unserem Startpunkt entfernt. Im übrigen war es auch in der Nähe von dem Zimmer, welches Lonnie und ich bewohnten.

„Wie fühlt ihr euch jetzt, da ihr hier in Auradon angekommen seid?“, fragte ich sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Irgendwie aufgeregt“, antwortete Evie freudig: „Wie sieht es hier mit Prinzen aus?“

„Davon gibt es hier genug, aber nicht jeder ist ein Prinz wie im Märchen“, begann ich ihr zu erklären: „Einigen ist der Adelstitel zu Kopf gestiegen. Sie wurden von allen verwöhnt und halten sich jetzt für etwas besseres. Natürlich ist nicht jeder so, also würde ich auch nach Leuten ohne Adelstitel Ausschau halten.“

Beim letzten Satz drehte ich mich zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich dabei bei Doug. Evie wirkte deutlich perplex nach meiner letzten Aussage. Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt? Nichtsdestotrotz drehte ich mich um und ging weiter.

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus Mal?“, erkundigte ich mich nun auch bei ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das hier gefallen wird“, gab Mal zu: „So ein Leben unter Prinzen und Prinzessinen war nie mein Traum.“

„Glaub mir es wird nicht so schlimm. Wie schon erwähnt gibt es welche, die denken, dass sie durch ihren Titel was besseres sind, aber hier sind genug normale Menschen“, versicherte ich ihr.

Ich blieb stehen und nahm einen Schlüssel heraus und öffnete die Türen: „Da wären wir.“

Sie traten in ihr Zimmer, dass wie alle anderen zwei Betten hatte, welche mit Blümchenbettwäsche bezogen wurden. Durch drei große Fenster kam genügend Licht ins Zimmer herein. Außerdem hatte jeder von ihnen einen kleinen Nachtisch, einen Schreibtisch und einen Kleiderschrank aus braunem Holz.   
Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um und sah wie sie eintraten. 

Ihre Reaktionen könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Während Mal gänzlich unbeeindruckt blieb wirkte Evie als wenn sie gerade im Paradies angekommen wäre. Sie war einfach nur begeistert und ihn ihren Augen sah man einfach nur Freude. Also wenn Doug nicht wäre hätte ich mir überlegt, ob ich sie etwas näher kennenlernen wollte. Freundschaft müsste mir wohl reichen müssen, aber das fand ich nicht schlimm.

„Das ist unglaublich…“, begann Evie verträumt.

„...schrecklich“. beendete sie Evies Satz.  
„Ja unglaublich schrecklich“, Evie versuchte zu vertuschen, wie es ihr eigentlich gefiel, doch es half nichts. Jeder der sie ansah würde wissen, dass es ihr gefiel.

„Also falls ihr noch fragen habt, dann ist mein Zimmer ganz rechts am Ende des Ganges. Lebt ihr euch beide erst einmal ein“, sagte ich ihnen. 

Als ich keine Reaktion von ihnen vernahm verließ ich das Zimmer der beiden. Zuvor legte ich aber beide Schlüssel auf eines der Betten.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer ankam war Lonnie noch nicht wieder da. Da das Schuljahr erst morgen anfangen würde hatte ich für die Schule auch nichts zu tun. 

Ich ging also zu meinen Nachtschränkchen und öffnete dieses. Darin befand sich ein etwas dickeres Heft mit einem Schloss dran. Der Einband bestand aus braunem Kunstleder.  
Es handelte sich dabei um mein Tagebuch. Ein ähnliches hat meine Großmutter meiner Mutter geschenkt als sie noch jünger war und an meinem letzten Besuch schenkte sie mir dieses. Es stand sogar dasselbe drin, wie bei meiner Mutter „Plus est en vous“ – „Mehr ist in dir“. Doch ich entschied mich noch ein Schloss anzubringen. 

Der Schlüssel lag ebenfalls in meinen Nachtschränkchen und ich begann die Ereignisse dieses morgens nieder zu schreiben. Wie Carlos und Jay fröhlich aus der Limousine gefallen sind, wie Audrey Evie mit einem Lächeln einen Teil ihrer Identität nahm, wie Carlos Mund von Schokolade verschmiert war, wie Ben Mals‘ Hand eine Sekunde zu lange hielt, Audreys Eifersucht und die Reaktion von Evie und Mal auf ihr Zimmer.

Nachdem ich alles wichtige aufgeschrieben habe ging ich zu meinem Schreibtisch, nach meinen Bleistift und einen Radierer und setzte mich wieder aufs Bett und begann unter dem zuvor geschriebenen Text zu zeichnen.

Zunächst skizzierte Jafars Sohn Jay, dessen Blick zur Seite ging. Daneben kam die Tochter der bösen Königin, welche selbstbewusst nach vorne schaute. Neben ihr zeichnete ich Mal hin. Zwar war ihr Gesicht nach vorne gerichtet, doch ihr Blick wanderte zur Seite. Zum Schluss begann ich Carlos zu zeichnen, wobei mir auffiel, dass ich mir besonders viel Zeit bei ihm nahm. Sein Gesicht und auch sein Blick sind nach vorne gerichtet. Er hatte ein freudiges Lächeln aufgesetzt und ich war so beschäftigt eine passende Anzahl an Sommersprossen zu zeichnen, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie Lonnie das Zimmer betrat.

Erst als ich kurz aufblickte und Lonnie vor mir sitzen sah realisierte ich es. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und ließ beinah meine Sachen fallen.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“, ich nahm ein kleines Kissen, welches hinter mir lag und warf es auf sie. Lonnie fing es aber mit Leichtigkeit auf woraufhin wir beiden kurz lachten.

„Was hast du gezeichnet?“, fragte sie neugierig. Dabei versuchte sie einen Blick auf meine Zeichnung zu werfen, doch bevor sie es schaffte schlug ich mein Tagebuch hörbar zu und verschloss es.

„Nichts besonderes.“

„Wenn es nichts besonderes ist ist warum zeigst du es mir nicht einfach?“, entgegnete Lonnie.

Wir sahen uns kurz an. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke war da ja nichts seltsames oder geheimes an den Zeichnungen.  
Seufzend nahm ich meinen Schlüssel und öffnete das Schloss erneut und suchte die passende Seite, um diese Lonnie zu zeigen.

„Sind sie das?“, Lonnie musste nicht genauer darauf eingehen wen sie meinte.

„Ja das sind unsere neuen Mitschüler von der Insel der Verlorenen“, bestätigte ich ihre Vermutung.

„Wer ist wer?“

Während ich die Namen sagte zeigte ich mit dem Finger auf die entsprechende Person: „Jay, Jafars Sohn. Das ist Evie die Tochter der bösen Königin. Daneben ist Mal die Tochter von Maleficent und am Schluss haben wir noch Carlos, den Sohn von Cruella.“

„Und wie sind sie so?“, erkundigte Lonnie sich.

„Also ich hab noch nicht so viel mit ihnen geredet, aber von dem was ich jetzt weiß ist Jay so ein bisschen Machohaft und du weißt was ich von diesen Typen halte.“

Lonnie nickte daraufhin nur.

„Er hat auch es auch bei mir versucht und ich hab ihn abblitzen lassen.“

Wir beide lachten kurz und dann führte ich meine Erklärung fort: „Evie wirkt ganz nett auf mich, ihr scheint der Adelskram aber ziemlich wichtig zu sein. Audrey war ihr gegenüber total schrecklich als sie ihr gesagt hat, dass ihr Adelstitel nicht anerkannt wird. Aber sie weiß wie sie sich zu präsentieren hat und Doug scheint es schon erwischt zu haben.“

„Doug steht auf Evie?“, wiederholte sie das noch einmal: „Also das ist jetzt die Ironie des Schicksals.“

„Ja das stimmt schon. Weiter im Text: Mal ist so ziemlich das Gegenteil von Evie. Sie war überhaupt nicht begeistert von dem ganzen hier, aber sie ist schon ziemlich frech...halt auf eine gute Weise. Sie hat sich auch etwas mit Audrey angelegt.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Sie haben beide auf nett getan, obwohl jeder merkte, dass sie sich auf den ersten Blick nicht mochten. Es war sehr unangenehm daneben zu stehen.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“

„Zum Schluss hätten wir da noch Carlos. Er und Jay sind förmlich aus der Limousine gefallen. Sein ganzes Gesicht war voller Schokolade. Ich wusste nicht ob da mehr Sommersprossen oder Schokolade war. Er wirkte etwas ängstlich. Er war viel mehr einer der Welpen als Cruella.“

„Also findest du ihn niedlich?“, fragte sie mit einem scheinbar wissenden Unterton.

„Das ist nur eine objektive Meinung. Du brauchst dir da keine Hoffnungen zu machen.

Sie zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Wirklich, da ist nichts.“

„Na gut wie auch immer,“ sie stand auf und streckte sich: „Ich geh dann mal ins Fitnessstudio. Kommst du mit?“

„Nein danke, Fitnessstudios sind nicht mein Ding und das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Es ist viel zu langweilig dort.“

„Na gut ich geh dann mal.“

„Viel Spaß.“

„Danke.“

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sowohl Lonnie als auch ich von meinem Wecker geweckt. In meinem verschlafenen Zustand brauchte ich einige Versuche bis ich es schaffte diesen aus zu stelllen. Ich richtete mich auf und stand langsam auf, um zu meinen Kleiderschrank zu gehen. Ich nahm mir ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt und einen rosafarbenen Tüllrock. Meine goldene Kette lag noch im Bad. Ich nahm mir dann noch beige Absatzschuhe aus meinem Schrank und ging mich im Bad fertig machen. 

Als ich herausging schien Lonnie auch schon wach zu sein und machte sich fertig. Ich wartete noch auf sie und als sie fertig war gingen wir zusammen in die Mensa, um noch zu frühstücken.  
Dort angekommen setzten wir uns wie immer zu Jane und Doug. 

Ganz in der Nähe saßen auch die Vks. Während Jane verängstigt in ihre Richtung sah blickte Doug schon etwas verträumt zu ihnen...ok zu Evie.

Ich schnippte mit meinem Finger vor seinem Gesicht, um ihn aus seiner Traumwelt zu holen. „Pass auf sonst sabberst du gleich.“

„Ich hab nicht…“, wollt er er sich raus reden, doch nur ein Blick zu Lonnie und mir zeigte ihm, dass er es nicht einmal versuchen brauchte: „Na gut ich hab sie angestarrt.“

Jane, die zuvor noch zu verängstigt war schien von der Tatsache schockiert zu sein: „Aber sie ist von der Insel.“

„Na und?“

In diesem Augenblick fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Jane“, ich nahm ihre Hände in meine und drückte sie sanft: „Sie sind nicht ihre Eltern. Du brauchst dich nicht vor ihnen zu fürchten.“

Sie schien wenig überzeugt zu sein und nickte nur. Für einen Moment spielte ich mit den Gedanken mit ihr zu den Vks zu gehen, verwarf diesen dann aber doch, weil es einfach zu extrem für sie wäre.   
Vorsichtig ließ ich ihre Hände los und begann mit den anderen zu essen. Jane war aber noch sichtlich nervös, doch sie war zumindest in der Lage etwas zu essen.  
…  
Es war gerade meine Freistunde und ich erledigte meine Hausaufgaben, als Jane etwas besorgt auf mich zukam. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte ich sie mindestens genauso besorgt.

„Also ich brauche jetzt die Unterschrift meiner Mutter für die Unterrichtsbefreiung während Bens Krönung, weswegen ich zu ihr in den Unterricht muss.“ 

Sie schluckte nervös: „Nur...nur hat sie gerade Unterricht bei...du weißt schon…“

„Den Kinder von der Insel?“, vermutete ich, was Jane mit einem nicken bestätigte.

„Also wollte ich fragen, ob du...du weißt schon...für mich dahingehst“, stotterte sie ihre Bitte an mich und mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme höher. 

„Jane du weißt, dass ich dich mag, aber ich kann das nicht für dich tun“, erklärte ich ihr: „Das einzige, was ich dir anbieten kann ist es mit dir dahin zu gehen.“ Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Jane bliebt kurz ruhig und verarbeitete meine Worte: „Na gut.“ Sie wirkte immer noch unsicher, aber es schien für sie zumindest nicht mehr ganz so schlimm sein.

Schnell packte ich noch meine Sachen ein und ging mit ihr zum Raum, in dem die Gute Fee zur Zeit unterrichtete. Bevor sie den Raum betrat atmete Jane noch einmal kurz durch. 

Wir hörten noch wie Mal sagt: „Man nimmt einfach das ödeste von allen.“

Danach ging Jane los. Als sie an ihren Tischen vorbei gingen vernahmen alle einen ängstlichen Laut von ihr.

Erschrocken weitete ich meine Augen. Zwar war mir der Fakt, dass sie Angst vor ihnen hat mehr als bewusst, doch habe ich nicht erwartet, dass es so schlimm war.

„Hallo kleines“, begrüßte die Direktorin ihre Tochter liebevoll.

„Unterschreibst du die Unterrichtsbefreiung wegen der Krönung?“, bat Jane ihre Mutter und überreichte ihr das Klemmbrett. Währenddessen blickte sie verängstigt zu mir.

„Machst du super“, sagte ich beinah schon tonlos, damit nur sie es mitbekommt, während sie meine Lippen liest. Ich schenkte ihr dabei ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Ihr erinnert euch sicher an meine Tochter Jane“, sagte die Direktorin während sie die Unterlagen unterschrieb.

Unsere Direktorin schaute auf und entdeckte mich: „Guten Morgen Lajana. An Lajana erinnert ihr euch sicherlich ebenfalls.“

„Guten Morgen gute Fee.“ 

„Mom nein!“, sagten Jane und ich zeitgleich.

Mein Blick wanderte durch den Klassenraum. Als mein Blick an Carlos vorbei ging bemerkte ich, dass sein Blick in meine Richtung ging. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen wir uns nur an. Eilig drehte sich Carlos in die Richtung von Jane und der guten Fee, als er dies bemerkte.

„Keine Angst“, beruhigte die gute Fee ihre Tochter: „Jane, deine neuen Kameraden.“ 

Sanft schubste sie Jane wieder in Richtung Ausgang.

Jane wirkte immer noch etwas nervös: „Hi. Schon okay. Bin schon weg. Lasst euch nicht stören.“ 

Man hörte nur noch einen leisen unterdrückten Schrei von ihr als sie an den Vks vorbei lief und dann den Klassenraum fluchtartig verließ. Schnell ging ich ihr hinterher, doch zuvor blieb mein Blick noch einmal an Carlos hängen.

„Jane“, rief ich als sie immer noch nicht stehen blieb: „Warte kurz!“ 

Tatsächlich blieb sie daraufhin auch stehen. Einige Sekunden später stand ich auch schon neben ihr: „Siehst du? Alles war doch okay. Es ist nichts passiert.“

Tatsächlich schien sie jetzt schon etwas entspannter zu sein: „Ich war da und ich bin in Ordnung.“ 

Als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hat schien sie es nicht zu glauben. Wir begannen beide zu lächeln. 

„Ich muss jetzt die Formulare abgeben. Wir sehen uns später“, verabschiedete sie sich von mir.


	4. Tourney

Ich war gerade dabei meine Schulbücher in mein Schließfach zu packen und durch meine Kunstsachen zu ersetzen, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Verwirrt drehte ich mich in die Richtung aus der ich die Stimme vermutete.

Dort erblickte ich einen der VKs und sah direkt in Carlos erschrockene Augen und hinter ihm einen grinsenden Jay, welcher Carlos in meine Richtung schubste. Es erinnerte zwar nicht annähernd an die Sanftheit der guten Fee, aber es hatte was spielerisches an sich.

Nervös kam er auf mich zu. „Hey Lajana“, dabei schaute er mich mit geweiteten Augen an, wodurch meine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese gerichtet war. 

„Hey Carlos“, sagte ich bevor noch eine seltsame Stille zwischen uns herrschte: „Was gibts?“

Daraufhin löste er sich aus seiner Starre und holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. Es handelt sich dabei und ein violettes Stück Stoff: „Also ich wollte dir nur dein Taschentuch zurück geben, welches du mir gestern geliehen hast.“

Vorsichtig nahm ich es entgegen, wobei sich unsere Fingerspitzen kurz berührten. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Du hättest es wahrscheinlich behalten können und ich hätte nichts bemerkt“, scherzte ich woraufhin wir beide kurz lachten.

In diesem Moment schoß mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: War es wirklich Carlos, der mich gerufen hat? Die Stimme klang nämlich nicht nach ihm. „Hast du mich gerade auch gerufen? Die Stimme eben klang nicht wirklich nach dir“, wollte ich wissen.

„Nein das war Jay“, gab er zu.

Jetzt war ich verwirrt: „Wieso hat Jay mich gerufen und wieso bist du dann hier? Nicht falsch verstehen ich beschwer mich nicht, aber komisch finde ich das gerade schon.“

„Achso ja...das war weil…“, auf einmal wurde er vom Klingeln unterbrochen: „Ich muss dann mal los. Ich will ja nicht zu spät kommen. Wir sehen uns.“ 

Fluchtartig gesellte er sich zu den anderen VKs und redete kurz mit ihnen bevor er und Evie in eine Richtung verschwanden und die anderen beiden in die andere.

Erst als Carlos hinter einer Ecke verschwand konnte ich meinen Blick von ihm losreißen. Ich nahm meine restlichen Sachen aus dem Schließfach und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Kunstraum.

Um in den Raum zu gelangen musste ich die Richtung einschlagen, in die auch Carlos und Evie verschwunden sind. Dort angekommen traf ich direkt auf Lonnie. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile über unseren ersten Schultag, als Lonnie auf einmal das Thema wechselte.

„Du wirst beobachtet“, behauptete sie grinsend.

„Von wem?“

„Carlos“, flüsterte sie mir zu und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in seine Richtung.

Unauffällig blickte ich in die Richtung, die Lonnie angedeutet hat und dort war tatsächlich Carlos. Zusammen mit Evie saß er einige Tischreihen hinter uns. Zwar ging sein Blick tatsächlich in unsere Richtung, doch er könnte genauso gut an die Tafel gucken.

„Wer sagt denn, dass er nicht dich anstarrt?“, erwiderte ich daraufhin: „Oder die Tafel vor der wir perfekt sitzen und an der schon was steht und er wollte wissen, was das nun mal ist.“

„Er guckt schon zu lange in unsere Richtung, um einfach nur zu lesen, wie unser Lehrer heißt und welcher Kurs das ist. Außerdem ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass er dich ansieht, weil ihr schon miteinander gesprochen habt.“

Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte kam unser Lehrer in den Klassenraum und begann mit dem Unterricht.  
…  
Nach dem Unterricht verabschiedete ich mich von Lonnie und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Tourney Feld. An diesem Tag fand nämlich das Auswahlspiel für die Mannschaft statt und wie auch im letzten Jahr wollte ich mir das ansehen.

Der Weg dahin war ruhig. Irgendwann lief ich Dude über den Weg. Dude war unser Campusmaskottchen und ich liebte ihn abgöttisch.

„Hallo Dude“, begrüßte ich ihn in einer höheren Stimme als sonst und hockte mich hin. Ganz aufgeregt begann er zu bellen und mit seinem Schwanz zu wedeln.

Leise lachte ich und kraulte ihm dabei hinterm Ohr als ich auf einmal eine Hand auf meinen Schultern spürte und zusammen zuckte. Als ich mich umdrehte erkannte ich, dass die Hand zu Ben gehörte. Dieser hat sich bereits umgezogen und war bereit zu spielen.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“, beschwerte ich mich bei ihm. Ein letztes Mal kraulte ich Dude hinterm Ohr und stand dann auf: „Also noch ein letztes Mal Tourney?“

„Ja nach meiner Krönung werde ich keine Zeit mehr dafür haben.“

„Dann mach noch einmal das beste daraus und zeig allen, was du drauf hast“, versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.

Wir gingen zusammen zum Spielfeld. Während er direkt aufs Spielfeld ging machte ich mich auf dem Weg zur Tribüne. Eigentlich wollte ich mich schon hinsetzen als ich einige Meter vor mir Carlos und Jay entdeckte. Kurzerhand entschloss ich mich auf die beiden zu zu gehen.

„Hey Carlos. Hey Jay“, begrüßte ich die beiden: „Ihr wollt also in die Mannschaft?“

Jay nickte nur selbstbewusst und Carlos murmelte nur: „Mehr oder weniger.“

„Ach das kenne ich. Einmal hat mich meine Tante Cass mit meiner Cousine zum Reiten mitgeschleppt, aber ich hatte keine Lust darauf, aber bin dann ihr zur Liebe mitgekommen. Aber als ich erst einmal angefangen habe war ich so froh mitgekommen zu sein. Glaub mir das wird toll“, erzählte ich ihm die Geschichte.

Wir lachten beide kurz als Jay sich auf einmal direkt hinter Carlos stellte und seine Hände auf Carlos schultern packte: „Wir würden uns ja noch gerne weiter unterhalten, aber wir müssen langsam aufs Spielfeld.“

„Ja klar, ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück.“

„Danke“, brachte Carlos noch kurz hervor bevor Jay ihn aufs Spielfeld zog. Daraufhin setzte ich mich auf die Tribüne und nahm mir meine Kamera aus der Tasche. Ich hab die Erlaubnis der guten Fee die Spiele zu filmen, damit der Coach sich das Material später ansehen kann, um den Spielern Verbesserungsvorschläge geben zu können.

Eigentlich brauchte ich das Material nur zum Zeichnen. Manchmal sind Proportionen und Action Szenen ziemlich undankbar zu zeichnen. Die Realität bietet einfach die besten Vorlagen und wenn ich nur so an die Aufnahmen ran kommen kann, dann ist das so. 

„Jay, Ben Angriff. Chad du machst Verteidiger. Taylor an die Kanone“, befahl der Coach, welcher nur einige Meter vor mir stand, den Spielern.

Von Taylor vernahm ich ein: „Alles klar Coach“, bevor er zur Kanone rannte.

„Hey! Hey! Hey du da!“, wiederholte sich der Coach einige Male. „Verwirrter Junge. Helm auf und raus aus der Todeszone. Mach schon!“, schrie der Coach jemanden an. 

Bei genaueren hinsehen bemerkte ich, dass er Carlos meinte. Dieser war aber immer noch verwirrt und verließ das Feld nur zögerlich.

„Bisschen flott, setz das Ding auf“, rief er noch und Carlos befolgte nun seine Anweisungen.

Dieses Mal richtete er sich an alle Spieler: „Schild hoch!“ 

Danach pfiff er in seine Trillerpfeife und das Spiel begann.

Kaum hat das Spiel begonnen hat ein Spieler der blauen Mannschaft den Ball an sich gerissen und einen Gegenspieler des gelben Teams auf den harten Boden gestoßen. Daraufhin begannen die Cheerleader zu jubeln. Auf einmal wurde der blaue Spieler brutaler. Seine Gegenspieler hat er ein nach den anderen Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machen lassen, selbst wenn es einige Versuche gedauert hat.

Er Begann zu schreien als wenn er mitten im Kampf wäre, was bei diesem Spiel vielleicht nicht einmal ganz so falsch war. Er schubste den nächsten zu Boden und rannte ohne zu zögern in die Todeszone.

Taylor begann mit der Kanone zu schießen. Doch der Spieler zeigte keine Angst. Er wich jedem Geschoss aus, welches im entgegen gefeuert wurde. Nach einer letzten Rolle ist er der Todeszone entkommen. 

Es war beeindruckend mit was für einer Leichtigkeit er dies alles tat. Doch kaum war er der Todeszone entkommen ist er in einen Gegenspieler gerannt, welcher wie seine Teamkollegen zu Boden fiel. Einige Male spielte er den Ball in die Luft, bevor er ihn nach vorne schoss. Sein Gegenspieler warf ihm den Schläger entgegen und schrie verzweifelt, doch von meinem Platz aus konnte ich ihn nicht verstehen. Plötzlich fiel er auf den Boden und hielt sein Schild schützend vor sich hin. Der blaue Spieler hingegen nutze die Gelegenheit und sprang auf diesen auf und rannte auf seinen Teamkameraden zu, nur um ihn ebenfalls zu Boden zu werfen. Zwar spielte ich nicht selber, doch auch mir war klar, dass zumindest letzteres kein gutes Zeichen war. 

Letzten Endes machte er den Punkt und rannte schreiend auf das Tor zu, was seinen Gegenspielet dazu veranlasste dieses panisch zu verlassen. 

Jubelnd warf er den Schläger auf den Boden und zog sich die Handschuhe und seinen Helm aus. Erst während seiner Breakdance Einlage erkannte ich, dass es sich um Jay handelte. ,,Natürlich als wenn einer der Prinzen so etwas machen würde“, murmelte ich vor mir hin. Hoffentlich war das nicht auf den Aufnahmen zu hören.

,,Du“, brüllte der Coach plötzlich: ,,kommst sofort her.“ Verwirrt rannte er auf den Coach zu. Damit beendete ich auch die erste Aufnahme.

Glücklicherweise konnte ich von meinem Platz aus, dass ganze Gespräch mithören.

,,Was war das da gerade?“, fragte der Coach ihn vorwurfsvoll. Würde er es nun nicht in die Mannschaft schaffen? Ich geb zu, dass ich Jay nicht mag, aber wenn er sich erst an die Regeln gewöhnt könnte er eine große Bereicherung für die Mannschaft sein. Er zögert nicht und gibt alles.

Angespannt hörte ich weiter zu. Auch der Rest der Mannschaft versammelte sich nun langsam beim Coach.

,,Ich würd‘ sagen das war großartig“, lobte der Coach ihn. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.   
,,Komm nachher zu mir, dann zeig ich dir was, was ganz neues: Spielregeln.“

Stolz klopfte der Coach ihm auf die Schulter: ,,Wilkommen im Team mein Sohn."

Nun wendete er sich an Carlos: ,,Nun zu dir. Willst du vielleicht in der Band mitspielen?" 

Jay begann zu lachen und eine leichte Wut stieg in mir hoch.

,,Ich brings ihm bei Coach", meldete Ben sich. 

Etwas zögerlich sprach er weiter: ,,Gut, dann noch mal das ganze." Der Coach pfiff in die Pfeife, um das nächste Spiel anzukündigen.

Ich beobachtete wie alle wieder aufs Spielfeld zurückkehrten. Alle außer Jay und Chad. Stumm schauten sie sich an, bis Jay sich dazu entschied auch aufs Spielfeld zurückzukehren. Dabei rempelte er Chad an. 

Chads Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und schmerzerfüllt fasste er sich an die Schulter. Verdient.


	5. Zum ersten Mal Eis essen

Während der nächsten Spiele filmte ich aus verschiedenen Winkeln und aus verschiedenen Entfernungen. So würde "der Coach" einen besseren Überblick über das Geschehen haben. 

Als das Spiel vorbei war packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete mich vom Coach. Das Videomaterial würde ich ihm im Laufe des Tages noch zuschicken müssen. 

Es war noch relativ früh also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Jane und Lonnie, um zusammen was unternehmen zu können. Stattdessen aber entdeckte ich in der Entfernung eine einsame Gestalt mit weißem Haar, die auf eine der Bänke hier in der Gegend saß. Das kann nur einer sein. 

Ich ging auf ihn zu und er schien mich nicht zu bemerken. 

,,Hey Carlos!"

Verwirrt sah er sich um. Es dauerte kurz bis er mich bemerkt hatte. Als das der Fall stand ich bereits neben der Bank.

,,Hey Lajana", sagte er etwas verspätet.

,,Kann ich mich setzen?"

,,Klar."

Es herrschte kurz eine Stille zwischen uns beiden. Zwar hoffte ich, dass er von sich aus anfängt zu reden, aber als nach einigen Momenten nichts kam entschied ich mich dazu das Gespräch zu beginnen.

,,Es ist nicht ganz so gelaufen wie du wolltest, oder?", es war weniger eine Frage von mir als eine Feststellung.

,,Ich hab mich vollkommen lächerlich gemacht", beschwerte er sich. Seufzend ließ er sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen.

,,Hey", sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und sah mich überrascht an.

Schnell nahm ich meine Hand von seiner Schulter: ,,Tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Was ich dir sagen wollte, dass noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen ist. Als ich angefangen habe zu zeichnen sahen meine Werke schrecklich aus. Nirgendwo stimmten die Proportionen, ein klarer Schatten war nie erkennbar und ich konnte mit meinem Material überhaupt nicht umgehen.  
Ich wollte aufgeben, aber ich hab es weiter versucht und gelernt und jetzt..."

Ich nahm meinen Rücksack vom Rücken und kramte meinen Skizzenblock hervor und öffnete die erste Seite. Sie zeigte die Skizze einer Glasskuppel inmitten eines Meeres von Blumen. Ich drückte Carlos das Skizzenbuch in die Hand.

,,Jetzt kann ich das", vollendete ich meinen Satz: ,,Jetzt bin ich glücklich, dass ich weiter gemacht habe, auch wenn ich so gerne aufgeben wollte." 

,,Wow", vorsichtig strich er über die Skizze, als wenn sie bei jeder Berührung kaputt gehen könnte: ,,Das...das sieht unglaublich aus."

,,Danke. Es ist beinah kaum zu glauben, dass ich früher mit Strichmännchen angefangen habe, oder?"

,,Jetzt willst du mir sagen, dass ich genauso Tourney lernen kann, wie du zeichnen gelernt hast", seufzte er.

,,Genau das will ich."

Carlos blieb einen Moment stehen.

,,Carlos seh mich an."

Unsicher blickte er mich mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen an.

,,Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du von einen auf den anderen Tag ein Meister wird. Es braucht viel Übung und Ben wird dir helfen und wenn du dich auch noch richtig reinhängst, dann schaffst du das!", versuchte ich ihm Mut zu machen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schaute er mich beinah ausdruckslos an, wenn da nicht dieser Hauch von Hoffnung zu erkennen wäre und auf einmal gingen seine Mundwinkel nach oben. 

,,Du hast Recht. Ich werde es weiter versuchen."

,,Genau das wollte ich von dir hören!" 

Er gab mir meinen Skizzenblock zurück, welches ich vorsichtig in meiner Tasche verstaute.

,,Hey Carlos?"

,,Ja?"

,,Was hast du heute so vor?"

,,Ich weiß nicht, ich hab überlegt in meinem Zimmer..."

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht einmal beenden, da ich dazwischen ging: ,,Komm schon Carlos. Du bist kaum in Auradon angekommen, kannst viele neue Orte und Dinge finden, die es nicht auf der Insel gibt und du willst auf dein Zimmer?"

,,Was macht man sonst den ganzen Tag?", erkundigte er sich perplex.

,,Ich gehe super gerne in den botanischen Garten hier in der Nähe, aber das ist nichts für jeden. Aber die meisten mögen es nachmittags Eis essen zu gehen. Ihr habt doch Eis auf der Insel, oder?"

Immer noch verwirrt sah er mich an.

,,Kaltes Zeug, schmilzt schnell, wenn du nicht aufpasst, cremig, verschiedene Sorten, kannst du im Becher oder in einer Waffel essen...?"

,,Ja so etwas haben wir auf der Insel nicht", erklärte er mir: ,,Wir haben mehr so die Reste von euch und wenn es schnell schmilzt, dann würde es wohl nicht einmal den hinweg schaffen."

,,Gut dann ist es entschieden", bestimmte ich: ,,Wir beide gehen jetzt Eis essen." Ich nahm meine Tasche und stand von der Bank auf. Carlos saß immer noch auf der Bank und ich hielt ihm die Hand hin.

,,Komm das Eis wird nicht zu dir kommen", scherzte ich.

Kurz lachte er bevor er aufstand, aber meine Hand ignorierte. Irgendwie enttäuschte mich das in diesem Moment, aber ich versuchte mir das nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

,,Das Eiscafé ist hier ganz in der Nähe und glaub mir du wirst es lieben."

Den Weg dahin verbrachten wir größtenteils in angenehmer Stille. Zwischendurch machte ich ihn auf einige kleinere Skulpturen auf dem Weg aufmerksam bis wir vor einem weißen Gebäude saßen. Draußen standen einige weiße, runde Tische herum mit mehreren Stühlen um sie herum, die teilweise besetzt waren. Durch die Fenster konnte man erkennen, dass drinnen etwas weniger los war. 

,,Komm gehen wir rein. Dann stören uns keine Insekten beim Eis essen", schlug ich vor.

Mein gegenüber nickte nur und wir betraten den angenehm kühlen Raum. Dabei erklang eine Glocke, die den Besitzer signailisierte, dass er neue Kundschaft hatte. 

,,Hallo Lajana", begrüßte mich Lee. Er war einen Jahrgang unter mir und arbeitete hier seit einiger Zeit, um neben der Schule etwas dazu zu verdienen. 

,,Wen hast du da mitgebracht?", erkundigte er sich.

,,Das ist Carlos de Vil. Carlos das ist Reiner, Schneewittchens Sohn", stellte ich sie gegenseitig vor.

,,Schön dich kennen zu lernen Carlos."

Mir entging jedoch nicht wie Reiner nervös wurde nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe wer Carlos ist. 

,,Komm Carlos wir setzen uns schon mal", ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn an einen freien Tisch etwas weiter hinten. Währenddessen spürte ich wie Reiners Blick uns verfolgte. 

,,Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was in ihn gefahren ist", flüsterte ich. 

,,Schon in Ordnung. Du kannst nichts dafür", versicherte er mir.

Nichts war in Ordnung. Nur weil seine Mutter Cruella de Vil war sollen ihn jetzt alle verurteilen dürfen ohne ihn zu kennen? Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er es ebenso sah. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm das alles jetzt gesagt, aber ich wusste, dass wenn ich das tun würde, würde ich eine Szene veranstalten und ich glaub nicht, dass Carlos das gefallen würde. Also entschied ich mich zu schweigen und das Thema zu wechseln. 

Vorsichtig trat Reiner auf uns zu und reichte uns zwei Speisekarten. Dabei traute er sich nicht Carlos genauer anzusehen. Trottel.

Ich begann Carlos alles über die verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen zu erzählen und es schien zu funktionieren. Je mehr ich ihm über alles erzählte desto neugieriger und aufgeregter wurde er. Am Ende entschied er sich für Caramell und Schokolade und ich nahm ein Erdbeereis.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange bis uns ein immer noch nervöser Reiner unser Eis brachte.

,,Pass aber auf, dass du es nicht zu schnell ist, sonst friert dein Gehirn ein", warnte ich ihn. 

Er ließ beinah seinen Löffel fallen: ,,Warte was?"

,,Ach mach dir keine Sorgen", begann ich zu erklären: ,,Man sagt das nur so, weil man Kältekopfschmerzen bekommt, wenn man es zu schnell isst. Dein Gehirn kann nicht wirklich einfrieren."

,,Ach natürlich...das das wusste ich", stotterte Carlos etwas peinlich berührt. Er war schon irgendwie süß. 

Ich begann das Eis zu essen und ließ den süßen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge vergehen. Es war wieder viel zu lange her, seit ich dieses Eis gegessen hab. 

Auch Carlos tat es machte es mir nach und begann mit seinem Eis.

,,Wow ist das kalt", stellte er erstaunt fest. 

,,Das hat Eis so an sich. Ich hab dich gewarnt", kicherte ich. 

Wir aßen unser Eis weiter in einer angenehmen Stille bis Carlos auf einmal sprach: ,,Es muss schön sein so zu leben."

Ich blickte perplex auf.

,,Ich meine jeden Tag Spaziergänge durch schöne Parks machen, Eis essen zu gehen wann man will ohne blöd angeguckt zu werden"

,,Ja das stimmt", stimmte ich ihm zu: ,,Aber mir ist bewusst das ich nur Glück hatte und das alles hier ein großes Privileg ist. Um ein Haar wäre ich vielleicht auch auf der Insel aufgewachsen und einigen der Familien gefällt es überhaupt nicht, dass ich auch hier geblieben bin"

,,Wirklich?"

,,Ja. Weißt du als König Adam die Königreiche vereinte war nicht sicher, ob mein Vater hier bleiben dürfe. Ganz zu schweigen von meiner Tante Cassandra und Varian. Sie haben in ihrer Vergangenheit schlimme Verbrechen begangen und musste für diese gerade stehen. Wie alles, was mit Recht zu tun hat dauert es Ewigkeiten bis endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde. Inmitten von alldem wurde meine Mutter mit mir schwanger."

,,Wer weiß, ob ich bei meiner Mutter hätte bleiben dürfen würde, wenn mein Vater auf die Insel gemusst hätte. In dem Fall wäre ich auch ein VK in dem Moment in dem ich meine Mutter nicht mehr zum überleben gebraucht hätte."

Ich machte eine kurze Pause.

,,Meine Mutter und Großeltern mussten alle möglichen Mittel in Bewegung setzen um alle frei zu sprechen. Zunächst einmal musste Cassandra untertauchen, weil es nicht sofort geklappt hat und Corona gewährte ihr Schutz."

,,Ja wir haben davon auf der Insel gehört, sie sind auf der Insel auch nicht gerade beliebt, aber ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, was aus dir geworden wäre", gab Carlos zu.

,,Was ich mit der ganzen Geschichte sagen will. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn dich die Menschen hier nicht akzeptieren, denn auch meine Familie ist nicht besonders beliebt, aber es wird besser werden. Denn das alles hier ist jetzt auch dein Leben und ich werde zu dir und allen anderen VKs halten und mein bestes dafür geben, dass es auch euer neues Leben bleibt, weil ich die Angst kenne, dass es eines Tages doch vorbei ist", versprach ich ihm und nahm seine Hand in meine. 

Seine Hand war rau und etwas kalt von der Eisschüssel, die er zuvor gehalten hat. 

Vorsichtig nahm er seine freie Hand und legte sie auf meine Hand: ,,Danke Lajana."

,,Nichts zu danken."

Unsere Hände berührten sich länger als nötig, aber in diesem Moment fand ich es nicht seltsam. Schweren Herzens, ich wusste nicht woher diese Enttäuschung kam, löste ich mich von ihm, um mein Eis weiter zu essen. Geschmolzenes Eis ist einfach kein Eis mehr.

Er tat es mir gleich und wir aßen unser Eis in einer angenehmen Stille auf.

Nachdem wir das Eis aufgegessen habe nahm ich meine Tasche und holte meine Geldbörse heraus: ,,Das geht heute auf mich."

,,Nein ist schon gut wir haben durch das Programm ein Taschengeld bekommen", erwiderte er.

,,Ja, aber ich will dich damit hier wilkommen heißen, also lass mich das heute bezahlen."

,,Und wenn dir das so am Herzen liegst, dann bezahlst du es nächstes Mal, aber heute bin ich dran", fügte ich hinzu. 

,,Das nächste Mal?" 

,,Ja außer du willst nicht noch einmal mit mir hierher kommen", scherzte ich.

,,Nein, nein. Also ich meine klar will ich noch mal mit dir herkommen, also nicht falsch verstehen...", begann er nervös woraufhin ich nur lachte.

,,Carlos. Ist schon in Ordnung ich weiß wie du das meinst."

,,Oh ok, gut."

Ich nahm das Geld für das Eis aus meiner Geldbörse und ein nur sehr niedriges Trinkgeld und ließ es auf dem Tisch liegen. Danach packte ich die Geldbörse wieder in meine Tasche

,,Komm wir gehen."

Als wir an Reiner vorbei gingen rief ich ihm noch zu: ,,Das Geld liegt auf dem Tisch."

Normalerweise gebe ich das den Arbeitern immer persönlich, aber nach der heutigen Aktion hab ich es ausnahmsweise nicht gemacht.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule begann ich ihm allerlei Geschichten aus meiner Kindheit zu erzählen. Zum Beispiel das eine Mal als ich als Kind ein paar wichtige Verträge mit Wachsmalstiften bemalt habe, weil ich irgendwie im Büro meiner Mutter gelandet bin. Glücklicherweise war noch nichts unterschrieben und meine Eltern konnten noch rechtzeitig einen neuen Vertrag ausdrucken. 

,,Man war meine Mutter sauer auf mich", erzählte ich weiter: ,,Mein Vater versuchte sauer zu sein, aber ich glaube insgeheim fand er die ganze Situation ein bisschen witzig."

,,Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte er nachdenklich

Sofort merkte ich, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. 

,,Hey ist alles ok Carlos?"

Es war als würde er aus einem fernen Traum aufwachen, den er gehabt zu haben schien. 

,,Was? Nein es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er mir.

So ganz konnte ich es ihm nicht glauben, aber ich wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen. Mittlerweile waren wir auch wieder auf dem Schulgelände angelangt.

,,Ich muss jetzt auch auf mein Zimmer", erklärte er mir: ,,Ich muss noch paar Hausaufgaben machen."

Dafür, dass er auf der Insel aufgewachsen ist war er ein echt schlechter Lügner, aber ich ließ ihn im Glauben, dass ich es nicht merken würde.

,,Ok viel Spaß dabei", ich winkte ihm zu als er in die Richtung der...Bibliothek ging.

,,Carlos?"

,,Ja?"

,,Dein Zimmer ist in der Richtung. Auf diesem Weg kommst du in die Bibliothek."

Es herrschte kurz Stille.

,,Das wusste ich."

Dieses Mal ging er in die richtige Richtung und verschwand im Gebäude.


End file.
